The Magical Gateway To The Heaven Sky
One beautiful Morning, when the sun was up in the sky, there was the land of the Heaven Skys. Every Heaven Sky Pegasus was making gorgeous rainbows to go on earth, and it was a great day for flying. Their were 2 baby ponies. They were taking a nap. Their names were Halo and Emerald Crowns. The babies mom and dad were looking after them. But then, suddenly, there was a crash of thunder! And the sky turned black! Everyone hid in there homes. Halo and Emerald Crowns cried! So the mom took Halo and the dad took Emerald Crowns. The dad accidentally dropped Emerald Crowns. And Emerald Crowns was tooken to the underworld. The mom was so sad. So the dad went to the underworld to save Emerald Crowns. When the dad was in the underworld, he saw the lava king, holding Emerald Crowns! "I need my daughter back, now!' said the dad. "Ok, but on one condition, give me the other daughter and you can have Emerald Crowns back!" said the Lava King. "No way!" said the dad. "Fine, Emerald Crowns can leave but she wil have to live on earth with another family, a family that will raise her to be a mean girl, and not even a deal can stop me from doing that!" said the Lava King. So the Lava King sent Emerald Crowns to earth to a mean family, as the dad flew back to the land of the Heaven Skys. "I'm sorry but Emerald Crowns is, on earth with a mean family. It was either that, her being stuck with the Lava King, or Halo being stuck with the Lava King." said the dad. "It's ok, at least one of our daughters are ok... plus Emerald Crowns isn't in the underworld anymore." said the mom. The mom was then in sorrow of her lost daughter, Emerald Crowns. So then the mom and dad had to watch Emerald Crowns grow into a big pony while Halo was busy. They checked on her everyday from the Heaven Skys above. Halo grew up to be a nice pony, while Emerald Crowns grew up to be a mean pony. One day, when Halo was going into 9th grade her parents decided she would go to the High School on earth, but she will always fly back home at the end of the day. She would see what her sister was up too, but she doesn't know who she is, and her parents never told her about Emerald Crowns. Her parents always waited until it was time to tell her. "Have a good day at school!" said her mom and dad. Halo then flew to school. "Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Halo. She crashed into a tree at Ponyville High School. Everypony at the school were walking into the building. Halo slowly climbed out of the tree. As she flew in the school. She struggled to open her locker. "Hello?! Can anybody help me open this thing?!" said Halo. "I can help!" said Rosely. "I had this locker last year, I got held back because I asked to go to the bathroom a million times a day, so I didn't learn that year. Thank goodness I now go to the bathroom before school!" said Rosely. So Rosely opened the locker and gave Halo the locker number. "Thanks! :D" said Halo. "No prob! :D" said Rosely. It was time to decorate the lockers for the year. Halo put hearts and halos on her locker. She also put plaid pink wallpaper on her locker. She put all of her books and folders in her locker. She also put her heart to heart diary in her locker. She then put her pink backpack in her locker. Pink was Halo's favorite color, so she has everything in that color. The bell rang, the yearly locker decorating was over, it was time for class. Halo was confused. She did not know which was her classroom. So she went to the Art room by mistake. "Why are you here?!" said the Art teacher. "Wait, is this my classroom? It looks like an Art room to me." said Halo. "No, its not. Your classroom number is 11 ok?" "Ok." said Halo. So Halo went to classroom 11. When Halo got there, she saw lots and lots of desks, waiting to be picked. She picked the desk next too Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle, because she thought they were nice friends. "Hi Halo!" said Pinkie Pie. "Hi... how did you know my name?!" said Halo. "Your name tag says so thats why!" said Pinkie Pie. "Hello Halo, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. I hope you enjoy it here!" said Twilight Sparkle. "Thanks for the warm welcome Pinkie and Twilight!" said Halo. But then, all of a sudden, Emerald Crowns entered the room. "Well well well, look what we've got here!" said Emerald Crowns. Behind her, was 2 ponies, Strawberry and Blueberry. "Haha, look at all those losers, Strawberry and Blueberry!" said Emerald Crowns. "Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle are so weird!" said Emerald Crowns. "How dare you say that to my friends!" yelled out Halo! Emerald Crowns just rolled her eyes and sat next to Strawberry and Blueberry. "Ok students, welcome to my classroom! I hope you enjoy your seats because these are your permanent seats!" said the teacher. "Now today we will be doing a "get to know you" kinda thing because it is the beginning of the school year!" said the teacher. "Hello my name is Pinkie Pie and I love to party, be crazy, be random, and eat candies like cupcakes! My favorite color is pink!" said Pinkie Pie. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, I love to read, study, write letters to Princess Celestia, and most of all, being with my friends! My favorite color is purple!" said Twilight Sparkle. "Hi my name is Halo! I like to fly, be with my family, look at clouds, and helping others! My favorite color is also pink!" said Halo. "My name is like Emerald Crowns, and i like to be popular, be mean to losers like Halo, be bossy to losers, and be selfish >:). My favorite color is like green." said Emerald Crowns. "That girl is such a meanie pie!" said Pinkie Pie. "I know right?" said Twilight Sparkle. "Excuse me?! WHat did you call me?!" said Emerald Crowns. "Uh......... nothing!" said Pinkie Pie. "You 3 are a bunch of losers!" said Emerald Crowns. "How dare you call us losers!" said Halo. Emerald Crowns rolled her eyes and went back in her seat. So the rest of the students told the class about themselfs. "Great job!" said the teacher. "You all get A's, except Emerald Crowns for being rude!" said the teacher. The bell rang. It was time for lunch. Everypony went to lunch. Halo sat next to her new BFFs, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. "Hi girls, how are you today?" asked Halo. "Were doing fine." said Twilight Sparkle. "Ya!" said Pinkie Pie. So they all ate their lunch and then the bell rang, it was time for recess. So Twilight Sparkle and Halo flew to the field, while holding Pinkie Pie so she won't feel left out just because she doesn't have wings to fly. After recess, it was time for math. "Today we will learn about Mutipulcation!" said the teacher. "What is 3x8? asked the teacher. "Uh...... 96446?!" said Pinkie Pie. "That is incorrect." said the teacher. "The correct answer is 24!" said Twilight Sparkle. "Correct!" said the teacher. After math, it was time to go home. Everypony packed up and went home for the day. "Goodbye girls!" said Halo. "Goodbye!" said Twilight Sparkle. "See ya tomorrow!" said Pinkie Pie. So Halo flew all the way home. "Welcome back Halo, how was school today honey" asked the mom. "It was fine...." said Halo. "Who did you meet?" asked the dad. "I meet Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle! They were very nice! But then I also meet Emerald Crowns, she was very mean." said Halo. Halo's parents were so shocked. "Me and your mom need to be alone right now." said the dad. So the parents went into the bathroom. Halo heard some tears in the bathroom, she never knew why her mom was crying. Did she still love Halo? Is she sick? Is she thinking about a sad song? Who knows? Halo just went into her room to do homework until her mom stopped crying. After she stopped crying Halo was already done with her homework so she put it in her backpack and came to see her parents. "Why were you crying?" asked Halo. "It's none of your business ok?!" said the dad. "Ok then...." said Halo. So after dinner Halo brushed her teeth and went to bed. She had many school days when she woke up. One month later, it was Halloween. Halo was dressed as an angel. Pinkie Pie was dressed as My Melody, and Twilight Sparkle was dressed as Kuromi. "Hi Angel!" said Pinkie Pie. "Nice to meet you My Melody!" said Halo. "Well well well! Look what we have here!" said Emerald Crowns. She was dressed as an evil angel. Strawberry and Blueberry were dressed as salt and pepper. Strawberry was salt and Blueberry was pepper. "All three of you losers are looking weird, I think Halo is the weirdest!" said Emerald Crowns. "Lets go My Melody and Kuromi, we have the Halloween Marathon to look forward too!" said Halo. At the Halloween Marathon, the class walked around the school 20 times. It was tiring, but worth it. After that, they went Trick or Treating. Emerald Crowns, Strawberry, and Blueberry got only one piece of candy, the candy was a candy bar that expired 5 years ago. But on the other hand, Halo, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle got 100 pieces of candy. "This is the best candies ever!!!" said Pinkie Pie. "Ya!" said Twilight Sparkle. "Your both right!" said Halo. After Trick or Treating, Halo flew back home that night. Another month later, it was Thanksgiving. At Ponyville High School, everypony has a School Thanksgiving lunch. Instead of normal food for lunch that day, they had Thanksgiving food. Everypony was sitting at a large table, Halo sat next to Pinkie and Twilight. "Yay! Its Thanksgiving!" said Pinkie Pie. "Today is awesome!" said Twilight Sparkle. "I can't wait for the Thanksgiving food!" said Halo. When the food was served, Twilight really liked the turkey. Pinkie ate lots of the pumpkin pie, and Halo didn't really have a favorite. She liked it all equally. "Well well well, look what we've got here. Strawberry, Blueberry, go throw pie at Halo! Not the other too though, there too powerful." said Emerald Crowns. So Emerald Crowns, Strawberry, and Blueberry threw pie at Halo. By the time they were out of pie, it was time to go. So Halo went to the bathroom to clean off her face when suddenly, her reflection starts talking to her. "Halo, don't listen to Emerald Crowns, shes out to get you!" said Halo's reflection. "All you need to do is find the 6 objects to get her back!" said Halo's reflection. "The first object is Pin, be careful, she can poke you!" said Halo's reflection. "Then the second object is Bubble, try to find a way not to pop her!" said Halo's reflection. "The third object is Eraser, he will try to erase you!" said Halo's reflection. "The fourth object is Pen, he will try to write all over you, and his marks are hard to get off!" said Halo's reflection. "The fifth object is Firey be careful, he can burn you!" said Halo's reflection. "And the sixth and last object is Flower, she is very mean and bossy, just like Emerald Crowns!" said Halo's reflection. "Now go find them, before its too late!" said Halo's reflection. "Ok, I won't let you down!" said Halo. Then Halo flew back home. Another month later, it was Christmas time. Everypony got three gifts from the staff. "Yay! I got a cupcake plushie, a year supply of ice cream, and a giant bag of marshmallows!" said Pinkie Pie. "I got an english dictionary, a telescope that works very well, and a Sierra plushie!" said Twilight Sparkle. "I got a box of heart stickers, a Spongebob Squarepants plushie, and Pin..." said Halo. Halo then got pinched by the pin. "Ouch!" yelped Halo. But then, she got a zip lock bag that is poking proof and put Pin inside. Then she ran to the bathroom and showed her reflection the Pin. "Good job, you have gotten the first object, without getting poked until you turn red." said Halo's reflection. "Thanks!" said Halo. "No problem! :D" said Halo's reflection. Halo then ran out of the bathroom and danced to Christmas songs like everyone else. Then the staff passed out Santa hats and candy canes to everyone. Emerald Crowns came out. "Well well well, look what we've got here! It's Halo, the biggest loser ever!" said Emerald Crowns. "Who cares!" said Halo. Emerald Crowns rolled her eyes and Halo, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle the rest of the Christmas party dancing, singing, and having a good time. Halo went back home, and school was done until Jaunary 1st. On Jaunary 1st, Winter break has ended. Halo found Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle blowing bubbles at the park. They all looked ordinary to her. All except one. "Bubble..." said Halo. The one that did not look ordinary to her she put in a popping proof jar. "Ok...?!" said Pinkie Pie. "Oh its nothing, I'm gonna go to the bathroom ok?!" said Halo. "Ok." said Twilight Sparkle. Halo ran to the bathroom and showed her reflection Bubble. "Thats the second object, your very clever to find a way to not pop Bubble. Now you have four more to find, good luck!' said Halo's reflection. "Ok thanks!" said Halo. Halo went back outside with her friends as they blew more bubbles. Emerald Crowns came to see the 3 friends. Emerald Crowns hair was tied in a pony tail to keep her mane from getting ruined. She did not have Blueberry with her anymore because they are not friends anymore. Only Strawberry was with her. "Well well well, the biggest losers of all time are here! Even bigger than Blueberry is!" said Emerald Crowns. "What?!" said Twilight Sparkle. "Blueberry decided to like ditch me! So now she is considered a "loser!" said Emerald Crowns. "At least I still have Strawberry! She is not a loser until she ditches me too!" said Emerald Crowns. Emerald Crowns popped the bubbles in the sky. "How dare you do that!" said Halo. Then Halo blew a giant bubble that picked Strawberry up and blew her far far away. Emerald Crowns just did a sigh and left the park. One month later it was Valentine's day! Everypony was making valentines to there friends. Halo was handing out valentines to Pinkie and Twilight. "Thanks!!! :D" said Pinkie Pie. "Thank you very much." said Twilight Sparkle. "No problem, both of you!" said Halo. Emerald Crowns was mad. She didn't have any valentines except from Strawberry. One of the Valentines Halo got had Eraser inside it. "Eraser..." said Halo. Halo put Eraser in a box he cannot erase beofre he erases Halo. Then Halo runs to the bathroom. She showed her reflection Eraser. "Good job, you have gotten half way through your mission. Now you need to find the other half, good luck! "Ok!" said Halo. So Halo went back to class. "Well well well, look what we've got here, the queen of the losers is back!" said Emerald Crowns. "Hey! Back off!" said Pinkie and Twilight at the same time. "Fine, hmph!" said Emerald Crowns. So then everyone got candies, everyone except Emerald Crowns. "yum!" said Pinkie Pie! "These are so yummy!" said Twilight Sparkle. "I agree with both of you!" said Halo. So 2 months later it was Easter time! Everyone was getting candy! "Yummy!!! :D" said Pinkie Pie. "I know right? :D" said Twilight Sparkle. "Ya! :D" said Halo. Pinkie Pie was wearing pink bunny ears on her head, Twilight Sparkle was wearing purple bunny ears on her head, and Halo was wearing white bunny ears in her head. In Halo's eraser basket, she suddenly found Pen. She put him in a writing proof box. Then she ran to the bathroom to show her reflection Pen. "Good job, you didn't get writen on! Now you only need to find Firey and Flower!" said Halo's reflection. "Ok!" said Halo. She ran back in the classroom, with Emerald Crowns blocking the doorway. "Well well well, look whose trying to get in!" said Emerald Crowns. Halo pushed Emerald Crowns out of the way and went back inside. Emerald Crowns then had a 3 hour detention. A few days later, while the class was practicing for a test, they were interrupted by a fire drill. "Stay quiet class, we're practicing a fire drill." said the teacher. While the class was walking in line, Halo found Firey outside. Halo found a fire proof jar and put Firey in it, then hid the jar. "Well well well, look at the losers in the fire drill!" said Emerald Crowns. "Emerald Crowns, be quiet!" said the teacher. After the fire drill, Halo ran to the bathroom and showed her reflection Firey. "Good job, only 1 more object to find!" said Halo's reflection. "Ok!" said Halo. Halo went out of the bathroom and went back to work. Emerald Crowns had recess detention and a 5 hour detention, followed by a one week suspendion. On the first day of May, everyone went outside to celebrate the arrival of nice weather. Halo, Pinkie, and Twilight were jump roping while having a good time. "Whee! I'm jumping!" said Pinkie Pie as Halo and Twilight Sparkle were holding the ends of the jump rope. Halo then let go of the jump rope and saw flower. She put her in a jar with plenty of light and ran inside. Then she ran into the bathroom. And after that, she showed her reflection Flower. "Congrat's, you have found all of the objects, you will need these to defeat Emerald Crowns once and for all!" said Halo's reflection. "Thank you so very much! :)" said Halo. "Your so very welcome!" said Halo's reflection. Then Halo ran out of the bathroom, and she played with her friends for a while! But then, Emerald Crowns came, without Strawberry! Strawberry ditched Emerald Crowns as well so she could be free and become bffs with Blueberry again. So now Emerald Crowns has no friends. "Well well well, look at these losers. They are bigger losers than Strawberry!" said Emerald Crowns. "What, I thought you two were friends?" said Twilight Sparkle. "Not anymore, she ditched me too." said Emerald Crowns. "So now she is considered a "loser", just like Blueberry!" said Emerald Crowns. "Ok..." said Pinkie Pie. "She ditched me for 2 reasons, number 1, she thought I was too mean. And number 2, she wanted to be with Blueberry!" said Emerald Crowns. "Well go away!" said Halo. "Fine, hmph!" said Emerald Crowns. Emerald Crowns then heard a light say that her and Halo were sisters. Emerald Crowns was shocked. She never knew they were sisters. Then the light told her the whole story, and Emerald Crowns just flew away. One month later, it was the last day of school. Everypony took everything from their locker down that day, and all the posters went down as well. Halo was happy that today was the last day of school. But then, she and Emerald Crowns were sucked into the basement of the school. When they were in the basement, there was a dusty old mirror in there. Halo cleaned it off and her reflection showed. "Halo, this is your final battle with Emerald Crowns, I'm counting on you!" said Halo's reflection. That was her reflections last words before she disappeared forever, and whatever Halo does, so does the reflection, just like anyones reflection. Emerald Crowns was winning already, and Halo didn't know what to do. But then she remembered, maybe the objects have something to do with it?! So she took out the objects as they started circling around her, as Emerald Crowns was defeated. Emerald Crowns then landed on Halo's hooves, and the objects stopped circling around Halo. "Halo... I am... your long lost... sister." said Emerald Crowns. Those were her last words before she vanished forever. Halo was in tears. The objects went back home. Halo then stopped crying, and went out of the school with everyone else. She, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle had fun together ever since. The end. I am now finished. But still, whatever you do '''don't '''edit this page.